


god, was it fun

by guttersvoice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation, Puppy Love, non-explicit blowjobs, relatively explicit handjobs, this isnt meant to be read as romantic or pleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingetsu is thoughtful and intelligent, and he's working so hard to make sure no one figures out his true identity. All to keep Astral safe. Yuuma can't think of anyone who works harder on Astral's behalf, and he's so grateful to Shingetsu for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god, was it fun

**Author's Note:**

> アストラルを 守る? バリアン警察?
> 
> haha, this is pretty painful and horrid, sorry. set somewhere between shingetsu telling yuuma about the barian's guardians and, uh, sargasso
> 
> i mean, personally i read vector as being a lot more attached to that time, and actually caring, veeery deep down, about yuuma, far, far more than he'd ever admit, even to himself. there're feelings in that crystal heart, he just doesn't like them much. so if you like, you can read this and tell yourself it's not all lies
> 
> but like, as i was writing this it was saved as 'why tf u lyin', so.

At first, Yuuma isn't sure if he's just imagining it, but after Shingetsu tells him the truth about his status as a Barian's Guardian, his clumsy optimism seems even more pronounced. He trips over his own feet more often, finds more and more terrible 'shortcuts' to drag him through, puts his foot in his mouth in seemingly every conversation with their classmates.

 

That alone wouldn't be grounds to wonder if he was just imagining things. Shingetsu is thoughtful and intelligent, and he's working so hard to make sure no one figures out his true identity. All to keep Astral safe. Yuuma can't think of anyone who works harder on Astral's behalf, and he's so grateful to Shingetsu for that. 

 

What is confusing him is the way he always falls onto Yuuma and takes his time getting up; the way he takes him by the hand instead of the wrist, now, and laces their fingers together, and seems reluctant to let go when they finally reach their destinations.

The way that even when they're definitely alone, Shingetsu always brings his face so close to Yuuma's to talk to him about their shared secret. 

It makes Yuuma's heart pound in his chest the way dueling does. 

 

The last time they ducked into a janitor's closet between classes to discuss Shingetsu's work, there had been so little floor space that their legs tangled, thighs almost touching. When the door had opened they'd tumbled out onto the ground together. Their noses had been an inch from one another's, and their eyes had met, and there had been a barely-perceptible moment of quiet, where Shingetsu's smile had stayed small - and Yuuma thought, maybe a little shy - before he'd laughed too loud and too long and rolled off him and apologised for crushing him.

His hand had landed on Yuuma's stomach, accidentally pushing the fabric up enough for the tiniest skin-to-skin contact. Yuuma felt he needed to be the one apologising for crushing.

 

\--

 

As Shingetsu leads him by the hand down an alleyway with a suspiciously shaped dark red-brown stain on the floor, Yuuma catches himself running his thumb over Shingetsu's knuckles. He hopes neither Shingetsu or Astral noticed.

It's only at this point that he realises that Astral has been inside the key since they left the house. 

 

Yuuma tries to feel guilty. Instead, he feels a little thrill of excitement at the knowledge that they're truly alone, and -

\- the idea hits him all at once, and, well, he's always been reckless -

\- he stops trying to keep up with Shingetsu, heels catching on the ground and dragging them both to a halt. 

 

"Officer Yuuma?" Shingetsu frowns. "Is there a problem?"

Of course; he can see that Astral isn't here too, and his formality reminds Yuuma of the professional nature of their relationship.

 

"Oh, uh, ah, it's nothing," he stammers, and the Barian Guardian's stern expression breaks back into Shingetsu's grin as they start back up running.

They're late, of course, but Yuuma hardly notices. He's too busy wondering if most inspectors hold hands with their subordinates.

 

\--

 

Shingetsu leads the way towards the bathrooms, and Yuuma stops him in his tracks again. They're between school buildings, and alone, so now's as good a time as any.

 

"Um," he starts, and the hesitation is unusual enough that Shingetsu's eyebrows raise already. "Actually, Kotori has the Key right now."

If he'd looked surprised before, Shingetsu's expression now is one of real shock. Instead of letting him ask, Yuuma just pushes onwards, hoping he can explain this clearly while keeping eye contact with Shingetsu. The whole point, in a way, is to see his response.

"I thought talking about work might be easier if we didn't have to squish into a stall every time, so..." Deep breath. This isn't a lie, he reminds himself. "I told Astral that there might be times I wanted to be private with you, so he agreed to spend time with Kotori during those times."

Shingetsu's eyebrows drop back down, drawing together a little. He's smiling, though, which is good. The approval makes Yuuma's chest feel warm and tight.

 

"Well, that's great, Yuuma-kun! I thought for a second you were going to say you'd told Astral that I'm a Barian, but that's very clever of you." The praise brings that warmth to Yuuma's face. He can feel his ears going pink. "But how did you get him to agree to that? I wouldn't have thought it would be easy."

This, right here, is the hard part, and Yuuma can feel his face flushing even before he opens his mouth. He rubs sweaty palms onto his pants.

 

"Well, I sort of tried to get him to think that we might want privacy for, uh - for -" He can't keep eye contact. All his usual confidence is knotted up in his chest and making his heart pound against his ribs. "I told him we were dating."

Up go the eyebrows again, but there's a twist of amusement to Shingetsu's lips before he smiles bright again, reassurance in both his expression and the hand he rests on Yuuma's shoulder. He squeezes gently, and Yuuma can look him in the eye again.

 

"That's a great idea, Yuuma-kun!" The -kun relaxes him further, and he smiles too. "You might wind up with a promotion if you keep making smart decisions like that. It's a solid alibi, and besides--" Shingetsu pauses, and Yuuma can barely believe it, but he's blushing too. "Ah, it's nothing. I mean..."

Yuuma doesn't dare hope. He hopes anyway. Shingetsu's nails are long, and digging into his shoulder through his school shirt, but he doesn't want him to take his hand away.

"I wouldn't mind keeping up the alibi in any way we needed to, you know?"

His free hand swings forward, fingers hooking loosely around Yuuma's, and he shuffles forward, just a little. Yuuma can't remember how to breathe, and all he can think about is whether he brushed his teeth this morning or not.

Shingetsu presses a kiss to the very corner of his mouth. His lips are warm, but his breath is cool against Yuuma's ear as he leans forward.

"If you're okay with that, I mean," he murmurs.

Yuuma shivers. He's okay with that.

 

\--

 

Hand-holding and pecks on the cheek escalate quickly, and soon enough they're escaping the others not to discuss important business, but so one of them can push the other up against a wall and they can kiss clumsily and frantically, hands clutched together. 

 

There are pink crescents on Yuuma's palms and he knows he should ask Shingetsu to cut his nails. Instead he kisses each one goodnight.

 

\--

 

Yuuma doesn't know much about Barian culture, or Shingetsu's past, but with a job like his he's sure there can't have been much opportunity for this sort of relationship before now. At least, Yuuma hopes so. He likes to think of them as being on relatively even footing in terms of their experience.

They spend so much time together, now, and it makes Yuuma almost vibrate just thinking about it. Even on weekends, he sometimes leaves the Key on his windowsill to meet his superior and - though they haven't ever said the word aloud - boyfriend.

 

He sighs happily into Shingetsu's mouth, trapped between solid wall and boy-alien. His arms are draped over Shingetsu's shoulders, and there's a hand cupping his jaw. Shingetsu drags his tongue over his lips, which part willingly.

 

Yuuma can never stop smiling when they kiss. Shingetsu doesn't always smile, but he breathes affection into Yuuma. He tells him how much he cares about him, how wonderful he thinks he is. It makes Yuuma blush, but it doesn't detract from his eagerness.

 

His shirt's getting pushed up just a little at his hip. He can't help but arch into the touch - he wants to tell Shingetsu that he wants those hands everywhere, but his mouth is a little preoccupied. Instead, he moves in as encouraging a manner as he can while teeth catch on his tongue. That, or his fingers winding into thick ginger hair, seems to get the message across; Shingetsu smiles into Yuuma's smile, and slides his hand up under his shirt.

 

\--

 

That's as far as they go, that time.

 

\--

 

It doesn't take long before Shingetsu accidentally outs them, by tripping and falling straight into Yuuma's lap and mashing their mouths together. They're so used to kissing that they don't pull away quickly enough, and just like that, everyone knows. They're almost as happy about it as Yuuma is, and it leads to Kotori offering to take the Key whenever she catches them 'making eyes' at one another. So in the end, it's for the best.

 

Shingetsu laughs for a full minute when Yuuma says that, eyes wide and wild and full of light. His whole body shakes even as he clutches his sides.

 

When he's done, he's pink in the face, exactly as he would be after making out. Yuuma can't not pounce him.

 

\--

 

Their first time doing anything really intimate is in Yuuma's bed. Astral is in the key, and they're supposed to be working on homework together, but just like every other time, they don't manage to stick to that for long. Shingetsu places the Key on Yuuma's desk with such reverence that it feels like falling for him all over again.

 

That time, they keep quiet, and hold hands. Shingetsu peppers his body with kisses and every kiss is accompanied by an inaudible murmur and every kiss makes Yuuma blush harder. He muffles himself with his own hand, and when he comes into Shingetsu's mouth only gasps out a single 'Rei'.

 

"I was kind of expecting you to be louder," Shingetsu comments, crawling up to lay beside Yuuma on the bed. "Was I alright?"

The worry in his voice melts Yuuma, and he takes Shingetsu's face in his hands, kissing him.

 

"My sister's in the house," he explains, bright red from ear to ear, and he feels Shingetsu untense beneath him, and smile against his mouth.

 

"Well, in that case," he ponders aloud, wriggling in the most delicious way between Yuuma's thighs. "If you want to keep going, we might have to stuff my tie in my mouth."

 

They do, but it doesn't help much, and when Shingetsu goes home, Akari's face is as red as her hair, and she can't look at either of them.

 

\--

 

When they have the house to themselves, Shingetsu coaxes all sorts of noises out of Yuuma with his hands and his mouth - his long nails and his teeth.

 

The next day, Yuuma's throat is sore and raspy, and every time he speaks, he remembers the hungry look in Shingetsu's eyes and the way his teeth dug into the soft flesh of Yuuma's inner thigh. No one asks about the red-purple mark blooming under his collar, but he can feel them all looking. He wears it like a mark of pride. Unlike the badge and the card Shingetsu gave him, it's proof of their bond that anyone can see.

 

He's determined to give as good as he's gotten, next time.

 

\--

 

He doesn't get to. 'Next time' happens after a series of jokes about human police. Yuuma has no idea where Shingetsu got the handcuffs, but with his wrists locked in place above his head he finds it's the last thing on his mind. The Key is safe on his bed, and they're in the attic, where Yuuma doesn't have to stay quiet, and Shingetsu is stood above him, nudging his legs apart with his foot.

 

"How's this?" He asks, squatting to look Yuuma in the eye.

 

"Shinge--"

 

He hears the slap before he feels the sting. It's not hard, and doesn't hurt too bad, but it knocks the breath out of him.

 

"A bit informal of you, don't you think, Officer Yuuma?"

 

It takes him a second or two, but the realisation of what's going on leaves him more breathless than the slap. His cheeks burn and he takes a deep breath before speaking again.

 

"Inspector..."

 

"Better."

 

The tone makes his whole body heat up a little, and the wink that accompanies it sets his heart right at ease.  He's not sure what it is he wanted to say, anymore. He knows what he wants, though: those hands, and that mouth, and Shingetsu's voice muttering sweet nonsense. And he can't have those until he plays the right cards.

 

Metaphorically speaking, of course, but the idea of dueling for sexual favours does distract him for long enough that Shingetsu notices.

 

"Are you not paying attention to me, Officer?" he asks, standing up and leaning over Yuuma like an ominous red-headed crescent moon. He pushes socked toes into the curve of a hipbone and Yuuma yelps and twists under him.

 

"It's not like I can salute," he points out, grinning up at Shingetsu, who tilts his head in amusement. His foot moves up, pinning Yuuma by his chest, back against the wall, but he shows no signs whatsoever of losing his balance. Yuuma wants to tell him that he’s terrifying right now, but he's not sure that Shingetsu would understand that he meant 'beautiful', and he doesn't want him to worry that Yuuma might ever be scared of him. And he doesn't want him to stop.

 

"Insubordination, too?" Shingetsu  smiles down at him. "Seems maybe a little discipline is in order."

 

It's not that Yuuma enjoys danger. After all, he knows he's never in any real danger with Shingetsu around. But the soft, familiar voice paired with the threat sparks something in him. He whimpers, and his hips twitch, and he realises that he's half hard already.

 

-

 

Much, much later, there will be tears drying on his cheeks and sticking in his throat, and that same soft, familiar voice will threaten him again. Even then, his body will heat up, just a little, just enough of a reminder of how heavy a blow this betrayal is. It will be the only time that an insult to his intelligence will really sting.

 

-

 

But that won't happen just yet, and the smile in Shingetsu's eyes is so honest and true as he pulls away from a kiss that no one could doubt him in that moment.

 

"Now, what would be a suitable punishment?" He's not even blushing as he speaks, only smiling so close to Yuuma's flushed-hot face. "How about you surrender your body for your superior's use?"

 

He's close, but not close enough. Yuuma wants to kiss him again right now, but he can't - quite - reach. It's frustrating, but it's a new kind of frustration that makes him ache with excitement rather than anger. It takes all his effort to stay still without being held down, but he wants to do exactly as Shingetsu suggested. His breaths keep catching in his chest - it feels like his heart is beating so hard it's pushing his lungs out of the way. Shingetsu stands, looking down at him like Yuuma's the most wonderful thing he's ever seen, dragging his eyes over every inch of him.

 

Yuuma is still wearing all of his clothes, but he feels more naked than he ever has outside of forming Zexal. 

 

"Spread your legs."

 

He hesitates, and Shingetsu kicks his knees apart. Not painfully, but with enough force that Yuuma wouldn’t dare close them if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to. He wants Shingetsu to do everything he wants to him, and maybe more than that. It’ll feel good; not just because he knows Shingetsu wants to make him feel good, but because of that warm feeling he gets when that smile is directed at him, like it is right now.

 

There’s something about that edge of frustration and danger that makes his thoughts shake inside his head. He’s so stirred up already, and hasn’t even been touched, not properly. He didn’t know that not being touched could be this exciting. Discovering that - well, he’s grateful, but he really, really wants out of his jeans. His hips are shaking.

 

He’s not sure if he’s allowed to ask. Maybe they should have discussed beforehand what he’s allowed and not allowed to do once he’s handcuffed and Shingetsu is playing Inspector. Too late now, though, and it’s not like he’d’ve been patient enough to figure out all the details in advance anyway, he’s sure.

 

“What are you gonna do to me, Inspector?” Yumma bats his eyelashes in mock-fear, and gets a giggle in response.

 

This is fun, he decides. The sole of Shingetsu’s foot, the one that pushed him down and his knees apart, rests on his crotch, and he almost chokes. It’s not enough pressure where he needs it, and at the same time, too much.

 

Is that whining noise him? The laughter is Shingetsu, that’s for sure. The pressure abates, and Yuuma’s eyes uncross, and Shingetsu gets down on his knees between Yuuma’s spread thighs. He smiles.

 

“Too much?”

 

Yuuma wants to shake his head, to urge Shingetsu on, but all he can do is stare at him, at that violet sweetness, and it earns him another smile.

 

“Here, let me help,” Shingetsu offers, and gets to work unbuckling Yuuma’s belt. It’s a blessed relief, and even better when his jeans are unzipped and being pushed down to his thighs. “Oh, you really are enjoying this, huh?”

 

Shingetsu palms him through his underwear and he whimpers, hips bucking.

 

“R-Re-- Inspector, I--” It’s kind of amazing, that Shingetsu can do this to him. He’s lost all his words, just watching that pale hand at work.

 

The other hand curls fingers into Yuuma’s hair, pulling his head up.

 

“Look at me, instead.”

 

It doesn’t feel like an order, the way he says it. Shingetsu’s voice is as soft as his hands, and it makes Yuuma feel so safe. Yuuma tries to keep eye contact, but that red tongue darts out over that smile - at the same time, sharp nails scrape his head as his hair is pulled, and a thumb drags over the wet spot soaking through his underwear, and --

 

His vision fades back in from white, and Shingetsu is kissing him. There’s a click, above him, and his hands are free. Maybe he should be embarrassed about how fast that escalated, but he can’t find any shame while he’s still buzzing with endorphins in his afterglow. He’s laughing, he thinks, and tries to stop, but Shingetsu nuzzles their noses together and laughs with him.

 

“That was fun,” he says, and Yuuma nods, pulling him by the hips to sit in his lap. They kiss some more, until Shingetsu is squirming a little and Yuuma realises he’s the only one that came.

 

“Oh - I should-” A finger pressed to his lips shuts him up.

 

“I was gonna make you use your mouth while you were still cuffed, you know?” He didn’t know, but imagining it paints Yuuma’s cheeks bright red. Shingetsu sits back in his lap, tilting his head in thought. “But you were too cute, and I got carried away, and wound up just getting you off. It’s for the best - “ He plants a kiss on the tip of Yuuma’s nose and rests his head on his shoulder. His breath tickles Yuuma’s neck. “I think I just want to cuddle you right now. You can say you owe me, if you like?”

 

Shingetsu is so generous, Yuuma thinks, as they clamber carefully into the hammock to hold each other and kiss and whisper sweet things to one another. He falls asleep with too-long nails running through his hair and a kiss pressed to his forehead.

 

\--

 

This happiness does not last.


End file.
